


Catch The Bus, Catch My Heart

by mintyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is only a bus ride away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch The Bus, Catch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Bea (@joshsua on tumblr)for her Birthday! it's just a small thing Bea i hope you like it <3

Jisoo takes the bus to and from work.  
It’s about a thirty minute ride in cramped quarters with potentially smelly bus goers and gum under his seat but it’s better than paying fifteen dollars for parking. Plus, he has noise cancelling headphones so he can ignore everyone and chill the whole trip.

It’s a Monday, the start of another long work week and he’s excited to finally be going home. He’d managed to snag one of the last two vacant seats about half way down the bus, and placed his bag on the one by the center aisle. The rest of the bus has mostly filled up and so far he has avoided having to share his space. Jisoo is moderately content considering his surroundings.

The bus, now at its third stop, has just started to pull away from the curb and back into the afternoon traffic. It’s pure luck that Jisoo looks out the window at this moment and notices the man running full speed down the street and waving his arms frantically in his direction. He looks exhausted, panting as he runs, his long blonde hair swishing around his face and the bag on his back seemed to be weighing him down.  
By instinct Jisoo stands up and shouts out to the driver “Stop the bus!”

It works, the bus jerks to a stop giving the running man time to catch up and jump on.   
He’s breathing heavy as he swipes his card and lumbers down the aisle to find a seat. Jisoo is aware that the one beside him is one of the only seats left and quickly moves his bag to his feet. This catches the man’s eye and he smiles brilliantly at Jisoo as he makes his way over and plonks himself down in the seat beside him.  
Sighing loudly and wiping the sweat off his forehead he looks at Jisoo and say’s “Thank you-” he smiles widely again “-for stopping the bus, and now for the seat.”

Jisoo waves his thanks away “It’s nothing, really.”  
  
The blonde, now very sleepy looking man, laughs weakly “It is to me. I miss this bus almost every day and get stuck on the next one filled with loud middle-schoolers and an old man that chews tobacco with his mouth wide open.”  
  
Jisoo winces, “Oh man I know who you’re talking about, I see him every morning!” Jisoo shudders at the memory of long rides stuck next to him.  
  
The blonde man snorts loudly at that “then you know my pain!” he tilts his head to the side and looks Jisoo in the eye “I’m Jeonghan.”  
  
Jisoo is suddenly very thankful he decided to stop the bus for this guy “Jisoo” he replies with a small bow of his head.  
  
Jeonghan smooths his hair back and stretches “Well Jisoo, if you don’t mind I’m going to try and get comfortable” he places his bag on the floor, shuffles down in his seat and within seconds is fast asleep.

Jisoo is astounded.  
He’s never slept on his bus ride home before, always too paranoid he’d miss his stop or someone would steal his bag, but this guy comes right over starts a conversations and promptly knocks himself out.   
  
The bus makes a sudden turn and Jeonghan’s limp body slips sideways, Jisoo is terrified for a second hat he’s going to fall right over, but he safely lands flush against Jisoo’s side, his head dropping onto his shoulder.  
  
Jisoo stiffens up and quickly looks around at all the other people on the bus. No one seems to have noticed besides a young high-school girl facing them a few seats down. She’s smiling shyly and has her phone out and aimed at them.   
Jisoo is a flustered mess.   
He intends to move Jeonghan upright- maybe wake him up- really, but when he looks down at his calm sleeping face he can’t bring himself to do it. Wisps of his long blonde hair have fallen over his eyes and across his pretty upturned lips, Jisoo resists the urge to brush them aside and looks in the opposite direction. But his stop is coming up and Jisoo is getting anxious. What should he do? What’s the protocol for when attractive strangers fall asleep on you in public?  
He wriggles in his seat and underneath him Jeonghan stirs slightly and grunts.  
He stills himself immediately.  
Glancing back again he watches Jeonghan’s face scrunch up a little before relaxing again. He looks so peaceful. Jisoo doesn’t have it in him to wake him up, not after he had looked so exhausted earlier.

They drive by his stop and Jisoo settles down to wait until Jeonghan wakes. He supposes he’ll just stay on for the round trip.

* * *

 

Another twenty minutes of transportation and pretty sleeping boy warming up his side - drooling on his shoulder, Jisoo was starting to worry. There was only two stops left and Jeonghan was still asleep. He felt it was definitely about time to wake him up.   
Gently, so as not to surprise him too much, Jisoo shakes his shoulder and says his name a few times.  
  
Jeonghan’s eyes flutter and he stretches out in his seat, keeping his head firmly in its place on Jisoo’s shoulder. He frowns and pouts, looking up at Jisoo from his resting place and asks “mm, Jisoo-” he mumbles and makes sleepy half-awake noises “when’s your stop?”  
Jisoo is both incredibly enamored and very embarrassed all at once. Jeonghan had yet to move, seemed perfectly comfortable where he was and Jisoo had let him stay there and had missed his stop for him.   
  
“Ah…” Jisoo bit at his lip and looked away from Jeonghan who was now rubbing at his eyes “I might have missed it while you were sleeping?”  
  
This statement woke Jeonghan up a bit, his eyes widened and he jolted up in his seat “Well shit. Umm. I’m so sorry!”   
  
He ran a hand through his now messy hair and earnestly grasped Jisoo on the shoulder “You’re welcome to get off at mine and I can drive you home?” 

Jisoo is incredibly grateful for the offer. As enjoyable as watching Jeonghan sleep had been he did not want to spend another second on this bus if he didn’t have to, so he smiled at him and agreed “Yes, yeah thanks.”

Jeonghan sighs in relief, obviously feeling a bit guilty. For a moment it’s quiet, Jeonghan is fiddling with the back of the chair in front of him and looking sideways at Jisoo.

“And as thanks to you, for being such a great guy today and all-” his pink tongue darts out and licks his drying lips before he continues “-I’d like to take you out for dinner? Or a drink maybe?” 

There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye and Jisoo wonders for a moment if this wasn’t all some very elaborate and successful plan.  
He’s flabbergasted and he knows Jeonghan can tell by how wide his grin has gotten.  
  
“If you say yes I’ll drive you home afterwards?”   
  
The bus lurches to a stop, the driver calling out that it was the last stop before they turn around and travelers were all piling out around them on the now darkened streets.  
  
Jeonghan has now gotten up and put his backpack back on. He’s looking at Jisoo hopefully, a little unsure and has his hand out, an offer to help him out of his seat. 

“Jisoo?” he asks.

Jisoo makes a mental note to thank himself for good decisions made later and takes Jeonghan’s hand.  
“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Happy Birthday Bea!**


End file.
